


Miraculous Creatures

by ShallWeSingInPopSense



Series: Miraculous creatures [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fae!Adrien, Marichat May, Mermaids, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Supernatural Creatures AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallWeSingInPopSense/pseuds/ShallWeSingInPopSense
Summary: A set of drabbles following the supernatural shenanigans of the miraculous creature classmates.We got bloodthirsty mermaids, a cat fae with far too much energy, and a very tired shapeshifter with an affinity for turtles.





	1. faedrien; chat and mari

There was a girl in the river.  
Her long black hair glinted in the sun as she lounged in the water, the river lapping around a red spotted bikini top. Probably a tourist come to savour the regions legendary beaches.  
She was pretty, Chat Noir admitted to himself. For a mortal anyway. Not that it mattered. He let a hint of glamor wash over him, calming his eyes from luminescent green cat slits to warm green that human women found sooo irresistible, before teasing out an invisibly charm over his cat ears and tail.

He gave a lopsided smile. That would do.

At the end of the day a fae has got to eat...  
Bending, he reached down to a nearby feathery stem, and using his fae power, reached out to the life force within the plant. The feel of the forest washed blissfully though his veins, and with a sliver of energy he coaxed a sunny white blossom from the leaves. No harm in laying on the charm, after all, he had a good feeling about this girl.

The fae were unusual in their appetites; though they could quite happily live on the lifeforce of the forest around them, they were creatures of magic, and the energy for fae magic could only come from one source; confessions. When taken correctly, simple words could steal the slightest life energy from another. Right from the simplest personal information like names to the delicious displays of shame and drama, there was a veritable feast of flavours for the discerning fae, either willingly shared or charmed out at the hint of glamour. The bigger the secret, the more draining it would be to the prey. Alas it was difficult to get a naive human these days for the really big confessions, but Chat happily subsisted on little scraps of juicy gossip that he could wheedle out of tourists.

 

He molded his features into the picture of unsure innocence, before slipping out of the deep shade of the forest.

“Hey there!” he called out, and the girl turned in the water with a small smile, “do you know where this path leads?” Chat feigned sheepishness, “I think I am kinda lost.”

The girl’s eyes raked swiftly over his body, before she smiled up at him.

“I don’t know” she replied, before biting her lip coyly, “Sorry. I walked up from the beach, and just thought the water looked inviting.” Her eyes were wide and blue, and Chat got the sense that she wanted him to stay and chat. Which was more than fine by him.

“Thanks anyway.” Chat leaned forward, holding out the flower, “here, have a chamomile flower for your troubles.”

She set aside the book she had been reading, smiling softly at him as she took the flower, completely entranced. Chat smirked internally. He had hardly had to use a glamour and she was already falling over herself.

“So what ya reading?”

“Twilight" the girl blushed demurely, and her confession spread the lightest glow of lifeforce through Chat’s limbs. How delicious.

“That is the one about vampires right?” Chat grinned. He had only met a few vamps in his time, but he knew enough to know they were nothing like the fiction he had read in the pre-teen books he had snagged from tourists. Luckily the only bloodsuckers you had to worry about this close to the sea were the mer.

“That’s right. It’s quite popular at the moment so I thought I would give it a try.” she smiled, stroking the spine of the book, “One could say I have a taste for the supernatural.” The poor girl didn’t know how right she was.

“Then I wish I was supernatural,” Chat gave a flirtatious grin, and the girl gave a tinkling laugh like falling water. Not one of his best pick-up lines for sure, but he appreciated the irony.

She was going to be a pushover; he could probably collect a few secrets in quick succession and be on his merry way before she even noticed how tired she was.

He plonked himself casually on the trunk of a fallen tree that bridged the river. As a forest creature he far preferred to stay in proximity of his plants, especially when they were so close to such a delicious conversationalist.

“So where are you visiting from?” the dark-haired girl asked, twisting a pigtail coyly.

“What made you think I was a tourist?” he shot back with a smile.

“There’s a lot of tourists about this time of year ya know? The beach is so busy, but I think I prefer a bit quieter, and only seeing the occasional person.” She gave a conspiratorial smile and leaned towards Chat, “Makes the meetings you do have all the more fortuitous.” Chat swallowed. Maybe he should dial back his glamour before he was the one getting seduced.

“Ah so you’re a local lass then?”

“I live nearby I guess” she answered cryptically. Even that hint of where she was from sent a surprising zing of lifeforce though him. So she was ashamed of where she was from? Interesting, but not uncommon. He decided not to pry; after all there were far better titbits to be had.

“All the better to meet you then,” he held out his hand, “My name is Adrien.” He gave his human name smoothly.

“Marinette” She shook his hand, and her fingers were as warm as the lifeforce that slipped out with her words. Names were always the tastiest of morsels. Chat gave a lupine grin.

“So, Maarinette,” Chat lazily stretched the vowels, “as a local lass, where would you recommend for a night out with, say, your boyfriend?” he tried to look abashed as he asked the question, as if he was a normal human boy asking an attractive girl a thinly veiled question about her relationship status.

She gave a sly grin, and he knew he had her in the bag.

“Boyfriends, I don’t know, but my friends often frequent the Ladybug Club.” her voice was lightly flirtatious.

He decided to push harder, letting a sliver more glamour into his words.

“Soooo, no boyfriend then?” he leaned down on his log, “I would have thought a girl like you could have any boy in the town.”

She chuckled,

“Everyone has their drawbacks. I am out of town far too much to have an established relationship…” she slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening. Chat’s own eyebrows shot up at the wave of life force that came with the innuendo of the statement. As always, love delivers juicy admissions, and this girl was a goldmine of secrets! It seemed that every sentence she spoke was loaded with ulterior meanings.

“That’s understandable,” he placated, letting a strong glamour ease her back into conversation.

“Urg, forget I said anything.” She pushed her hair back away from her face, embarrassed. A more dramatic response than expected, but one that Chat did not feel compelled to follow up on, even as a potential road to juicier secrets.

He cast around for a different topic.

Standing up, he snagged a couple of low hanging twigs of white cherry blossom, twisting them into a flower crown. He hoped he had not ruined his chances of further conversation.

“Cherry blossom, for beauty” he said aloud. And white cherry blossom for deception. The two were more similar than most humans would like to admit. This the fae boy knew.

“What are you some kind of botany boy?” Marinette said with a giggle as he dropped the flower crown onto her head, the pale blossoms stark against her midnight hair.

“I guess,” Chat grinned sheepishly, “I love forests like this.” Chat was aware of a dopy smile spreading across his face, “There is just a sense of magic about some places you know?” Marinette smiled gently in response. She did have a love of the supernatural after all.

“That’s…kinda cute.” her words had his head spinning more than the hint of life force that came with it.

Time to ramp up the charm and glamour to see if he could make a really big score.

 Chat wetted his lips.

He plopped himself back on the log, leaning down.

"So you think I’m cute?" Chat let a little glamour seep into his voice. 

Marinette sat up from the rocks she had been leaning against, and her eyes were so very blue as she crossed the little pool of water, the pale shadow of her bare legs moving under the surface. He waited with anticipation for her answer.

“Maybe just a little bit.” her voice was that of water whispering over rocks.  
She was so close, hanging on his every movement.

A stray part of his mind was wondering what it would be like to kiss her. He usually tried to avoid such feelings if he had glamoured someone, but there was just something irresistible about her, her humour, the way she laughed. He tried to get his head in gear, ask another question, but the only confession he wanted in that moment was;

"Wanna make out?"

Marinette's eyes were heavy lidded as she raised herself out of the water, pulling herself against Chat’s log. Chat didn't dare break eye contact as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, her hands tight around his shoulders as he waited for her reply.  
“Not. Quite.”  
Her hands bit into his shoulders as she yanked him off the log. Suddenly there was water everywhere. Chat’s glamour dropped as his claws scrabbled to keep a hold of the wood panicking as he felt sharp teeth pierce his neck.

Desperately he grabbed a branch, letting his power flow through it, coaxing a tree into existence in the middle of the pool. Abruptly the teeth in Chat’s neck were whipped away in a flurry of branches. 

There in the tree hung the girl, pale pink fishtail dangling in the branches as she wriggled, Chat’s cherry-red blood running down her chin.

 

There was a moment of silence as Marinette and Chat stared at each other.

It was Chat who broke the silence, sheepishly raising a hand to scratch his newly reappeared cat ears

 “Well you did say you had a taste for the supernatural.”


	2. The turtle: Nino and Alya

Nino closed his scaly eyelids as he felt the warm water slip along his plated underbelly. He would have sighed with bliss has his current reptilian form allowed him to do so. 

Really it had been a fantastic decision to move south. Though he loved Paris, there were too many people about for his liking. Especially if those people noticed their next-door neighbour could turn into... Well pretty much animal that he pleased. 

 

He glided through the water silently, enjoying the simple feeling of freedom as he delved between corals into the deeper water beyond the reef. Though Marseilles was smaller than Paris, there were still a lot of tourists, so it was nice to get far out beyond the range of even the most enterprising swimmers. 

 

He was quickly deciding that a loggerhead turtles was one of the favourite forms he had taken. The masts of a sunken wreck loomed ahead, and he dove towards it with a whoop of freedom (well not actually a whoop as he was a turtle, but he definitely flipped his fins with a bit of extra joy.) 

 

He heard a faint melody hummed through the water; scuba diver? He grinned internally. Though he loved the silent solitude of the sea, it was always fun to interact with humans while transformed. 

The edge of an orange plastic fin flicked around the corner, and he angled himself towards it, skimming over the sunken deck to where he had last seen the diver. He swooped over the ship’s banister…

Coming face to face with an absolutely stunning woman.

She did not have a respirator. She did not have goggles. She did however have rows of slits along the side of her neck from which a sliver of feathery gills could be seen.

She was not a scuba diver.

“Turtle!” the mermaid exclaimed gleefully.

Nino had never (knowingly) met another supernatural creature before. Unfortunately, that also meant he had no idea what the other supernatural creatures could do. Of course, the traditional stories painted mermaids as evil seductresses who dragged down sailors to steal their souls and drink their blood. Then again stories were just stories, and humans got stuff wrong all the time. For all he knew mermaids ate fish and played with dolphins all day. 

“What you doing down here little turtle?" she had a sing song voice, "down from the world of men and its persecution," she ran a hand over his shell, grinning widely to expose a pair of pearly white fangs. "Don't worry: if any come down here, Aunty Alya will drink their blood and claim their soul.”

Oook not the Disney version then. 

Shit. 

Now Nino was very glad of the reptile’s expressionless faces. 

Alya swam ahead in slow looping circles, orange tail cutting thought the water. 

“Lazy times till the others wake up little turtle, lazy times. And they won’t wake till the full moon bids us shed our scales and turn to the land to hunt.” Alya heaved an exadurated sigh, a flurry of tiny bubbles issuing from her mouth, “but alas, I am awake now, and there is not a lot to do under the sea but explore wouldn't you agree?”

He did, but he would rather explore by himself rather than with someone who may well attack him if she knew he was (practically) human. He dove down, sticking to the reef, hoping that she would ignore him if carried on being a very boring turtle.

“Want to know where all the good jellyfish are?”

No.

“Come with me little turtle” her words jarred in his ears. A glamour! Shapeshifters were one of the few creatures immune to glamour, but he couldn’t very well ignore her request and blow his cover.

He flipped to her side, and she stroked the side of his face gently.

“You really are a pretty boy eh?” she finned ahead, setting an easy pace, watching carefully to ensure he was following.

“You should see the turtles in Martinique, huge things,” Alya spun in the water, “and so many patterns! Shells like the setting sun, and tiny black leathery ones flipping through the sand newly hatched. There were ones that look just like you as well. We used to swim with them. My little sisters used to love them...” She lapsed back into silence for a second, before rallying once more. “Though France is nice too, your humans are stupid and waters warm enough.”

High praise indeed.

“But don’t get me wrong, you do have lots of cool stuff, like TV and nightclubs and, what are they called…cars. They are really cool…”

Alya continued her monologue, gesturing wildly as she told the ‘turtle’ about the wonders of life in modern France. It was clear that the mermaid was fascinated by the land above the waves, and from some of the items she mentioned had probably been watching humans for decades beyond her appearance; at least he was fairly sure there was not quite as many horses and carts as she had been describing. To his surprise, he found himself enjoying her one-sided wittering.  Not that he was inclined to indicate that he was an actively listening sentient being: She may be a hot underwater babe, but she still talks to the wildlife and rips the faces off humans.

Before long, a looming swarm of jelly-fish appeared before the pair, pale bodies near luminescent from below, suspended like glowing lanterns against a dappled sky.

“And we are here already! Are you excited?” she grinned sideways at the turtle, and Nino absentmindedly snapped his beak in reply.

A sliver of fang peeked out as the mermaid’s grin widened.

Good conversationalist for an animal, bad travel companion for a human.

Hopefully now they had reached their destination she would leave him alone to eat those…tasty jellyfish.

He glided to the surface to take a gulp of air, hoping she would be gone by the time he returned, but alas no such luck.

“So…you gonna eat?”

While physically he was a perfect mimic of whatever animal he turned into, mentally, Nino was…unwilling… to engage in the cuisine.

He edged closer one of the smaller specimens, wispy tendrils floating past his face as the creature pulsed.

Cautiously, he took a big bite. It was like trying to eat an angry rubber glove, and refused to tear, requiring him to choke down its rubbery length it its entirety. 

Urg.

 

Alya's eyes glittered with glee. 

“Thank you for playing little turtle!” she grinned, just wide enough to show her fangs, pearly white in the shallow water, “And for future reference…” she was still below him “…animals cant get glamoured.”

Shit

Shit shitshitshit SHIT

Nino executed the fastest shift he had ever done, fins morphing into wings and body becoming compact and light.

Finally, an artic turn shot out of the water, closely followed by a mermaid leaping out several meters from the ocean, arm outstretched.

“Birb!” came the enthusiastic coo from far below him.

 

Nope. Nopenopenope nope.

Nino flapped his way back to the shore, and changed back as soon as he knew he was alone, his hands still shaking.

He was done with turtles and mermaids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya just likes to play with people sometimes right?  
> Anyway, I going on holiday for while, so just wanted to get this out before I left <3

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mainly inspired by the beatifufl pun names and that stupid nani! Vine with the sealion.
> 
> Well tbh Adrien should have twigged something was up when a lone woman comfortably flirted with a man when there was no one around.
> 
> “stupid fae, and stupid glamours. I am going back to the freakin ocean”  
> “wait does this make you MERinette”  
> “shut up Faedrien.”
> 
> As ever, all kudos-esq donations to my self-esteem are greatly appreciated.


End file.
